Everywhere
by Immi1317
Summary: Do you ever feel to want to be with another person everywhere? This is the story is about the flourishing love between Gintoki and Tsukuyo. Mr. Sorachi owns the characters. I hope you enjoy this guys.


The title of this fanfic is based on one of my favourite songs Everywhere by **Fleetwood Mac**

This is going to be my 4th fanfic. As for **Repressed Failure** , **Other side** and **Somebody for Someone.** I'll make sure to update in it is a long time since I make one. For now I'll make it Rated T it might change to M as the story Progress.

Gintama fanfic it is just for full enjoyment it is all to **Sorachi** I don't own any characters.

I hope you'll enjoy this one.

 **Chapter 1**

Yoshiwara is a city of lights, where men goes seeing courtesans wonderful smiles through the dark. They could say it is every male's paradise or something else. In a city fill with beautiful woman hides a great deal of pain. Selling their bodies to live, but life still goes own they might be a soldier but they have a great soul. But how do they keep it like that?

In every city there is someone who protects it knights, soldiers, police and so forth. But in Yoshiwara,

There is woman who is always at the shadow making sure everything is alright. People seeing as strong as her would not need anyone as she is capable of everything. A woman who forget her womanhood a long time ago.

If there is a sun in this city there is also a moon it may not shine brightly as the sun but it still gives light through the night's darkness. She illuminates in the darkness of the city.

Who is that lady the one that most of people afraid to approach.

Is she really that cold?

Is she even can called a human?

Tsukuyo, A leader of Hyakka. In early morning patrolling you can say she is most hardworking person in the city. Always composed, polite and just. Not showing any signs of weakness until she met this Silver Perm haired guy named Sakata Gintoki.

 _Speaking of the Devil_.

Gintoki is walking towards Tsukuyo and greet her.

Yo! **Tsukky**!

 _She feels embarrassed having that nickname. Damn you Kagura even you are so cute its annoying Gintoki was have another thing to tease her._

What Perm Head?!

Woah, Woah, It hurts insulting my hair like that way to ruin my precious morning.

Gintoki acting like a man- child.

Shut it what do you want Gintoki?

Gintoki composed himself.

Hinowa called me yesterday telling that I got new job in here.

Oh, she didn't told me anything Gintoki.

Maybe you could bring me to Hinowa and tell me what is up?

While Gintoki is doing his habit of picking his nose.

I'm still on patrolling.

I could accompany you until you finish?

I don't want to disturb you Gintoki.

Just treat me lunch I don't mind.

Okay, okay just behave as I patrol.

Yes, Honey.

Tsukuyo throw some kunai at him.

I'm just kidding Honey.

Oy Darling I said behaved yourself.

Tsukuyo gave that look for Gintoki to shut his damn mouth.

There's a silence for a moment.

Gintoki is like a dog quietly following his master.

It is almost afternoon and Tsukuyo's patrol are done.

Tsukuyo break the silence.

Where do you want to have lunch, Gintoki?

We could have an Ice cream first?

That is not lunch Gintoki.

You can drag me anywhere for lunch as long as I have an Ice cream.

Gintoki winks at Tsukuyo.

Ignoring his flirting.

Okay after lunch we will have an Ice cream.

To Gintoki's excitement he put his arm around her shoulders to hug her as he was behind.

Thank you Tsukky- chan.

Gintoki realising what he is doing.

Sorry.

They went to a restaurant for lunch good thing there's not much people in the place that Tsukuyo pick to have their lunch.

I'm glad it is not crowded. As he smiles at her.

Actually most of the restaurants and bars opens around 3pm because you know the Business in this city.

Ah, Gintoki was satisfied with her answer.

One cute waitress approach them

Hello I'm Haruka I'll be your waitress for today

Here is your menu. Call me if you are ready to place your order.

No need Haruka just the usual.

So how about for your boyfriend?

 _Huh?_

 _This guy my boyfriend?!_

She was shock and it was seen as her face Flustered.

Before she speak

Same order as her. I'm famished already.

Run until she was not aiming something at you.

So two Chicken Escalope and Lemonade. I'm sorry Maam, Sir.

The waitress understand as she awkwardly walks away.

The two were quiet as they wait for the order to come.

Tsukuyo was spacing out.

As Gintoki quietly observes her.

That waitress must be out of her mind. Gintoki will be my boyfriend?

I can't see myself to be with a man as people who knows me already forgotten to be a woman.

Yo Tsukky.

Tsukuyo.

She was now back.

Yes?

I said the lunch is ready.

Eat before it gets cold.

Are you alright?

You will sense the worry in his words.

I'm fine. Let's eat.

Sure you're okay?

Yes stop talking, start munching.

They already finished their lunch as Haruka give them a dessert.

Tsukuyo tell her we didn't order this.

It is on house please I insist.

I don't know know what do like or everything I just wanna give you the dessert that you guys made me feel when. I met you guys.

She place a gigantic Strawberry Ice Cream on Gintoki.

And a medium size Choco mint on Tsukuyo.

Before you react just give me a little time to tell you what I feel about you guys.

I gave you that because I feel that you are a thoughtful, loyal, and a paitient man.

As for you maam I feel what a cool person you are you are not judgemental, a really good listener.

Thank you for your time guys. Enjoy your dessert.

No, no we must thank you for the dessert.

As they eat the Ice cream make them feel it is them maybe with the addition of Haruka's words made them feel like it.

They already on the way outside the restaurant.

Haruka whispered something on Tsukuyo that made her blushed.

Chapter 2 will be up please bear with me. Try to listen to the song you will like it =') I was in Blank space making this story let's see how it goes don't forget to comment thanks and I hope you guys enjoy my fanfics. Wondering what Haruka whispered on Tsukuyo. I'll try my best to update this ASAP because I will also update The 3 Fanfics that I have such as **The** **Other side** , **Repressed Failure** and **Somebody for someone**.


End file.
